


Cool Cat

by SophieD



Series: Parker and Alex [7]
Category: Leverage, Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Make Up, Romance, fight, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end to "Promises"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. Please leave me constructive criticism or tell me how wonderful I am

I get up to go look for Parker. Something catches my eye and I look up. Parker is hanging from a pipe by her knees, slowly swaying back and forth, her emerald eyes staring at me. “Parker? What the Hell? You scared the crap out of me” I say. “Sorry” she says softly. “What are you doing up there?” “Thinking.” I shake my head. Only Parker. “Well, can you come down here please? We need to talk.” She shakes her head no. “I won’t yell at you again Parker. I promise.” She just stares at me. “Ever?” I sigh. “No Parker. I can’t promise that. Things happen. I get angry. I’m going to get angry. You’re going to get angry.” She shakes her head again. “Really Parker. It’s part of being. Of being in a relationship. I will promise you this though, I promise I will try to control my temper. And I promise that I won’t ever go to bed mad at you. But that means you can’t run away Parker. You’re going to have to learn to take it. And besides, making up is always the best part of a fight. So can you come down now? Please?” She thinks for a second. “Ok” she says as she reaches up for the pipe with her hands and swings her legs back over her head before letting go. She lands in her barefeet, touching her hands to the ground in a near silent four point landing.

She stands in front of me and I can tell she’s not sure what to do. “C’mere Parker.” She takes a tentative step forward and I wrap her up in a tight hug. “I’m sorry. I really am. I’m sorry I yelled and I’m sorry I upset you. The whole Kubra thing just kind of freaked me out.” Parker nuzzles my neck and I can feel the wet on her cheeks from her tears. “I’m sorry too. I thought I was helping. That’s all I wanted to do was to help.” “I know Hon.” She holds me even tighter. “And I’m sorry I ran away. Everything you said. You were right. I needed to go and think.” “You think hanging upside down?” “Uh huh” she says. “And sleep too.” “Parker” I tell her, “You are one weird cat!” She lets go to look at me. “That’s good?” I laugh. “Yeah Parker. With you, that’s good!” She smiles. “Cool!”


End file.
